


An Itch for Attention

by Graped_Soda



Series: Rick and Morty [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Morty Smith, Dubious Consent, Feral Rick, M/M, Sinful Soda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graped_Soda/pseuds/Graped_Soda
Summary: Sorry this isn't done. I will get it done ASAP! (I only have a couple sentences done)---Rick of dimension W-074 enjoys playing and experimenting with chemicals. One day, he decides he wants to make a drink that will bring back hair in a bald spot but when he drinks it, it goes horribly wrong.





	An Itch for Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you understand the science references

It was an ordinary day. Rick was in his garage working on a new chemical to bring hair back to a bald spot. He had been working on this all day and had, so far, been able to successfully combine elements 9, 92, 6, and 19. All he needed now was thulium.


End file.
